


Perchance To Dream

by flawsinthevoodoo



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawsinthevoodoo/pseuds/flawsinthevoodoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff has never given much thought to who his soulmate will be and now he has two, it's only a minor problem that they're brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perchance To Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Menacherie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menacherie/gifts).



The soulbond settles in with a jolt, bringing with it a fierce tangle of emotions not his own, sitting in a throbbing mess beneath his breastbone where his newly formed soulmark sat. To say Jeff is startled would have been an understatement. He and Jordan have touched plenty over the years, between in-game contact and the dinners that Eric’s dragged him to time and time again, and Jeff now wonders if Eric knew something he didn't, if he had guessed Jeff and his brother were soulmates and was trying to get something going in his sweet but patently obnoxious way. Jeff guesses it's a big brother thing. He reaches down to touch the mark, trying to sort through the confusion, devastation, joy, elation, thrumming hot and strong along the bond, but what he gets from it leaves him even more confused because it feels like… but that can’t be possible. He feels like someone would have brought it up if you could have more than one soulmate. But here Jeff is feeling his bond and feeling two distinct people aside from himself, also exploring it. He looks at Jordan ready to question who that third person is, when he sees it, Eric's hand resting on Jordan’s shoulder a mirror of the one on Jeff’s, and feels a little thrill of recognition down the bond. The bond Jeff has with him… and his brother.

"Umm… wow… this is… wow." Jeff feels like he needs to sit down, like he needs to lie down and take deep breaths and maybe never get back up again. He can feel the familiar sensation of panic rising from his core and closes his eyes to take a few deep, steadying breaths. He hasn't had a panic attack since his rookie year and he'll be damned if he starts again on his bond day. Then, as abruptly as the panic arose, it recedes, covered beneath a wave of gentle concern pouring out of both bondmates, lapping at his edges, pulling him down and making him feel steady, grounded, even. He still feels a little fragile as he opens his eyes but no longer feels like he will fly apart at the briefest of touches. Both Staal brothers are still standing there close, two twin blond shadows, radiating caring and concern and something a little bit like love if Jeff cared to look at it closely. He almost has to close his eyes again, overwhelmed, but he catches the hint of panic and fear creeping out from behind their shields and knows he is going to have to be stronger, or at least panic more privately because these two, these strong men, his bondmates, are not as ready for this, as settled, as he had believed.

 

Somehow knowing that they are just as fucked up about this, just as scared, calms Jeff almost more than the comfort they are desperately throwing into the bond. Jeff reaches back into his mind for the memory of his first NHL game and pours that in back at them, lets them feel the fear, the determination, the elation, the surety that they can do this. He doesn't get back a roar of approval but the cautious acknowledgement from them both pretty much feels that way for Jeff. 

 

This is all new for him, but he's been practicing his shielding with Jennifer and their sibling bond ever since he was a kid so Jeff searches for that mindfeel of separating himself from the bond, raising walls, of becoming an I instead of a We. 

 

It's harder with this bond, and Jeff isn't sure if it's because there are more people involved or the bond is deeper. It is clear to him neither Staal brother was expecting it from the now tenser set of their shoulders. They move forward in unison, almost eerily. Jordan clearly stops himself and pulls back. Jeff feels a pang of hurt that he knows is all his own, but he pushes it down to deal with the issue at hand. He stops Eric from coming closer with a hand on his chest. They both shiver at the sensation, but Jeff is surprised to see Jordan shiver too. He knows his own shields should be airtight, so anything getting through would have had to come from Eric which is… a thought for another time. Right now Jeff has two frightened Staals to calm down and a bond to hash out.

 

"Before anything else happens, I think—" Jeff takes a steadying breath, "I think we need to talk about all—" he gestures wordlessly between them, "—this."

 

Both Staals give him a look that he is sure is meant to make him feel confident in them, but really just makes them look constipated. He keeps this thought to himself.

 

"Sure," Eric rasps out as Jordan purses his lips and nods.

 

Jeff scans around the locker room which has somehow emptied when he wasn't paying attention. Which is fair, he guesses. They have probably missed half of practice by now, but Jeff really can’t find it in himself to care. He gestures at the nearest set of empty stalls.

 

They sit there awkwardly in silence, not touching, not talking, not even communicating through the bond. Jeff doesn't think he's ever felt this awkward, this uncomfortable, around either Staal in his life. Hell, he's pretty sure he's never felt this ridiculous around anyone.

 

"This is fucking stupid," Jordan says, finally breaking the tense, expectant silence.

 

Eric starts as if he's surprised his brother is there at all, which, given the fact that he hadn't looked up from his own feet since they sat down, is entirely possible, Jeff guesses.

 

"We can't be—"

 

"What? Bonded?" Eric asks, the bitterness in his voice far more than Jeff expected. "Why not, Jordie? Because it doesn't fit into your ten-year plan?"

 

"Fuck you, Eric.” Jordan’s face twisted in an unexpected rage. "You know as well as I do this isn't about that. Three people can't be fucking bonded. That's not how this works."

 

Jeff is unintentionally reminded of that phone commercial with the old women.

 

"Not how this works because it's not something you understand, or because it's me? Because we are, you know, bonded now, whether you like it or not." Eric spits back.

 

"That's not fair, Eric." Jordan sounds angry, but he looks sad in a way that tears at Jeff's heart.

 

Jeff isn't really sure what they’re arguing about at this point. He thought he knew but this, this is clearly something else.

 

"Life's not fair," Eric mocks. "Even you should know that by now."

 

Jordan has turned red with anger and Jeff is done with whatever the hell this is.

 

"Stop. Both of you just, stop now," Jeff says, quiet but firm. "This isn't about you—" he addresses Eric "—or you," he tells Jordan. "It is about us, all of us, together. I don't care if you two need to figure this shit out, but you can damn well do it without slinging shit at each other like this. Because I, for one, don't need the bleedover of my bondmates acting like children."

 

Jeff wonders if his mother ever felt this sense of righteousness when she read he and his siblings the riot act. He feels like he would have a whole new appreciation for it now, as it had garnered him two very sheepish bondmates.

 

"Ok, so let's talk this out." Eric says, defaulting to his usual position of leadership.

 

"Well if we're going to do this, really we should probably at least go to the player's lounge," Jordan suggests, and Jeff is startled to realize he can hear some of the guys coming off the ice.

 

And they do talk. They talk for hours, sometimes with words, sometimes passing ideas along the bond. They talk through the guys coming in off the ice, they talk through blenders and off-ice workouts and the many and varied comments of their teammates. They talk about their childhood, about famous siblings who were bondmates, about whose house they were going to occupy, but there was one topic that glaringly didn't come up: Sex. 

 

The first few times Jeff isn't sure if they’re doing it on purpose, but by the fifth he gets the message loud and clear. This may be a soulbond but no one said anything about sex, which quite frankly Jeff finds insulting. He's a very attractive guy, anyone should be happy to bond with him, and here he is with TWO bondmates and neither of them seem up for the task. It's disappointing really.

 

He lowers his shields just to make sure his disdain for their avoidance comes through. Jeff isn’t known for being subtle, so he's sure the feeling came through as more of a sledgehammer than a hint, but, well, they're both great-looking guys and Jeff has had fantasies about both of them separately so this gift of a bond should have landed him in fantasyland. But instead, he’s in no-one-wants-to-sleep-with-him land. If he's going to deal with a sexless bond, someone is going to have to hear about it.

 

Both of the Staals do their very best to ignore his pointed hints, even as they move on from subtle to blatant. Jeff doesn’t know how much more obvious he can be. While he would love to sleep with one of them, he is ecstatic to sleep with both and he has been almost aching since the bond began to consummate it with the two of them. He's not even really picky how it happens. Jeff is sure, however, that if one of them doesn’t address the problem soon he will find someone else to scratch that itch and would have zero qualms projecting it back at the both of them, shields down. Eric flinches when he has that thought and Jordie is clenching his fists so tight it’s a miracle he isn't bleeding, but they both maintain their artful avoidance until Jeff starts thinking very loudly about the last time he was fucked. Apparently that was their breaking point. Jeff is pleased to note the jealous tang echoing down the bond.

 

"We've never—"

 

"Not with each other!"

 

"But with you?"

 

The Staal brother talk over each other and yet somehow finish eachother’s sentences.

 

"We're willing to try."

 

"Definitely."

 

Jeff smirks mostly to himself. "Well then, if that’s the plan, then maybe we should head somewhere more private?"

 

Forty minutes later finds them pulling up outside Eric's house, the one with the biggest bed. The bond thrums with a nervous anticipation and a little thread of fear, but Jeff is so ready for this he doesn't know what to do with himself.

Eric is on him almost as soon as he enters the house, mouth hot and tongue probing. It feels like more of a claiming that a kiss. Just as Jeff is sinking into the sensation, two hands come to rest on his hips, Jordan's hands, he realizes foggily. 

 

He pulls back from Eric only to turn and begin again with Jordan as Eric undoes the buttons on his shirt, eager hands reaching for every inch of revealed skin. Jeff breaks the kiss, gasping for air, as Jordan leans down to suck careful bruises into the side of Jeff's neck and Eric attacks his nipples. Jeff can barely process what is happening—there is so much pleasure, both from him and through the bond. He tries to care, but as long as they are both touching him, nothing really matters. 

 

He breaks through his pleasure fugue to watch the two of them meet in a hesitant kiss. It is, hands down, the hottest thing Jeff has ever seen in his life bar none. The two of them, both so alike in facial shape and coloring and yet so different in manner sinking into each other, Jordan melting against Jeff’s back as Eric nipped playfully at his lower lip. Jeff cannot imagine anything more beautiful than these two intertwined, and he cannot help but stroke himself watching the rapture on their faces.

 

Jeff is almost too far gone by the time all three of them get themselves actually naked, but a firm hand, Jordan's firm hand to be exact, wrapped around the base of his dick keeps him from going off too early. Eric leaves biting kisses across his collarbone and down his neck as Jordan's slick fingers quest between Jeff’s buttocks searching for his hole. He finds his goal, and Jeff lets out a groan as he almost immediately upgrades to two fingers.

 

It is not long before a second hand, one with different, thicker, fingers joins Jordan in stretching him out. He is up to three fingers and is almost out of his mind, moaning and thrashing as the two brothers tease him and themselves. After some unknown amount of time, they decide he is ready, and Jeff feels the hot, slick head of Jordan's dick at his entrance. 

 

Jeff can’t help but whimper as he is breached. Jordan slides in easily, but waits, still as a statue, as Eric carefully slides a finger in beside him. By the time Eric is ready to join his brother in Jeff's ass, Jeff is mewling mess, fairly thrashing on Eric’s bed. Jeff gasps as Eric slides in, stretched wider than ever before and it is so so good. He loses himself in the rhythm, in the feeling of being filled, until Jordan is coming in his ass and Eric is following. Something in their bond is sliding into place that he didn't know was missing but certainly was. Jeff lies there after, their mingled come dripping from his hole, sandwiched between the Staals, the three tangled with each other. He has never felt more at peace. He can feel the sentiment echoed along the bond and smiles. They're going to be just fine.


End file.
